


Gossip

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Round 1, Challenge 4 for merlin_las at livejournal.

As a young child, Merlin often went with his mother to do the washing at the river, along with most of the women of the village. It was there that, Merlin learned all about men and women, as the women gossiped amongst themselves about the various things they did with their husbands and their unusual tastes. That knowledge helped Merlin deal with the amount of gossip that circulated in Camelot – though it meant he had trouble keeping his own mouth shut. It turned out, that no matter if you’re a farmer or a Knight of Camelot, a person’s sexual adventures were never secret and always cause for gossip.

The nobles, specifically, were known amongst the servants to have wild, creative and sometimes creepy, imaginations in their bedchambers. There wasn't a servant alive who didn't snicker or giggle whenever Sir Balduf requested berries to be sent to his bedchambers, or that didn't try to pass over the chore of cleaning Sir Carrado's chambers whenever his second cousin, Enite, came to visit.

Only three nobles were notably absent from the servants’ wagging tongues: Morgana, Arthur and King Uther.

Gwen swore up and down that Lady Morgana was still, well, a Lady, and everyone tended to agree. Arthur was known to chase a few ladies, but the servants agreed he almost never went as far as to catch them. Though very few rumors still circulated about his much wilder teenage years, the responsibilities of the crown and the fear of producing a child out of wedlock saw almost an end to his promiscuity.

King Uther was another story. Or rather, lack of story. No one talked about him, except a few older servants, who spoke of the deep love the King had for his late wife, Igraine.

To Merlin, this meant that there was nothing to talk about. King Uther always seemed much too consumed with ruling his kingdom, having his feasts and executing sorcerers to have any interest in carnal pleasures.

That changed eight months after Merlin became Arthur’s manservant. After the Sophia fiasco, Arthur convinced his father that Merlin had trouble remembering to pass on messages after a while. The King’s solution was allow Merlin to request entrance to his private chambers when Arthur sent messages extremely late at night or very early in the morning.

It was one late night that Merlin found himself of the royal chambers, knocking quietly and waiting for permission to enter. His normal plan was simple: step in, deferential bow and keep his eyes on the floor, quickly relay Arthur’s message that was going on yet another hunting trip before dawn broke the next morning and be out of there in less than a minute.

It was a good plan… that he completely forgot that day when King Uther sat down and his robe slipped open just enough to reveal a long leg, clad in a sheer, black, women’s stocking. He quickly averted his eyes, though the King had not noticed anything. Merlin’s gaze ended up on a poorly hidden tunic that was sticking out from underneath the large bed. A tunic that Merlin knew very well. A tunic he regularly saw as he stepped out of his room to greet his mentor. He stuttered and stammered the message out and left the room as quickly as he could, his face turning red. It was as he turned to close the door behind him that he saw the King hastily cover his leg up.

He lived in a panic for three days, until he couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled Gwen to a corner of the very busy kitchen as they both went to get their masters’ breakfasts and spilled everything about that night. He kept his voice down but the cooks apparently had ears like dogs. In less than a day, he overheard a few servants talk about Gaius’ special spot in King Uther’s “court” and how it explained so much.

Merlin decided, as he tried to “fluff” up the hay in his cell, that he was never going to gossip again.

He wondered how long he’d keep to that decision as he settled to spend the week in the dungeon.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to add that Uther's.... *cough* choice of wear is a nod to Anthony Head, and if anyone doesn't know why, go search in YouTube: Anthony Head + Rocky Horror Picture Show.


End file.
